The One winged dragon angel of wind
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Final Fnatasy 7 crossover. Sequel to Secrets. The Reunion of Jenova family is aproaching, will the monks and the crew of Final Fantasy 7 be able to stop it?I'm still not good at summaries. Pairings inside. The resume and some mistakes were corrected.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie)

Thank you all for reviewing Secrets.

Author notes:

1)This chapter is just a resume of the characters and story of Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children for the ones who never played the game and/or never watched the movie. What's the point in making a crossover with a game, if there are people who never played it, that's why I made this resume.

2)Parings: WuyaxRai(main pairing), DojoxKim, TifaxCloudxAeris, TsengxElena, CidxShera (another pairings may appear in future chapters).

3)It has been almost a year since the last time I played Final Fantasy 7, so forgive me if I forgot anything.

* * *

**Resume **

Characters:

1)Cloud Strife: man, blond, blue ayes, short and spiky hair, tall and uses a really big sword as a weapon. He is the main character of Final Fantasy 7. In the movie he uses a big and large sword which can be divided in six swords. He has Jenova cells in his body due Hojo experiences on him. He was used as a puppet by Jenova to bring Sephiroth back to the world in the game. And he has Geostigma like Raimundo. He wears gray clothes, only his left arm has a sleeve and he has a small silver dragon head on his chest(near his left shoulder)

2)Tifa Lockhart: woman, long and black hair, she is a master at martial arts, her clothing looks like Cloud's, but for the silver dragon and has no sleeves and she has a red ribbon on her left arm. She is the owner of a small pub in Midgar(it is a city in the game) and she has a delivery service called Strife Delivery. Tifa and Cloud live together along with Marlene, Denzel and Barret. Tifa and Cloud aren't married neither dating, but she has a thing for him.

3)Yuffie Kisaragi: woman, she uses point tail hair and it is black. She is a ninja(she can even teleport) who was born in a city called Wutai. Her weapon is a big ninja star. She is a material hunter and one time she stole all Cloud's material. She gave back after a few events.

4)Barret Wallace: A tall and muscular person, with short and frizzy hair. He is Marlen's step father. Barret uses a mechanical right hand which becomes a machine gun. He lost his hand trying to hold Dyne, Marlene's true father, from falling from a cliff, but Shinra soldiers appear and fired at Barret's right hand.

5)Nanaki a.k.a. Red XIII: He is a "cat" with red fur, he talk, he has a small flame at the end of his tail and he has fifty years old!(In human age he has sixteen). He has some tribal tattoos on fur. He is the last of his kind, his mother died when he was a cub and his father died trying to protect the Cosmo Canyon(their home). Red was raised by a human called Boogen Hagen, Nanaki called his grandpa. Boogen died with 130 years old. Nanaki was another victim of Hojo, thought the evil scientist never injected him Jenova cells and was Hojo who named him Red XIII. Due this experiences Nanaki lost his right eye.

6)Aeris Gainsborough: She is the last of the Ancients and she is the woman who appeared in a flower field to Raimundo in chapter 5 of Secrets. When she was a little her mother died and she was adopted by a human woman. She was killed in the game by Sephirtoth while she tried to summon holy(the most powerful white magic) in the City of Ancients (But in my fanfic she is alive, you will have to read it to discover how). She managed to reach Holy, however Sephiroth influence didn't allowed its happen. The Holy only appeared after Sephiroth was defeated.

7)Marlene: She is the step daughter of Barret. She has just six years old and doesn't appear too much in the game. She was kidnapped by Cait once.

8)Denzel: A boy who only shows up in the movie. He is a little older then Marlene. He has Geostigma too.

9)Rufus Shinra: He is the president of Shinra Company. He was supposed to be dead in the game, but in the movie he shows up in a wheelchair. When he tried to explain to Cloud how he survived from the Diamond Weapon's attack, he(Cloud) didn't wanted to hear. Rufus isn't exactly a good person, he wanted to extract the Lifestream from the "Promised Land" to use as energy to his factories, but he was stopped.

10)Cid Highwind: he is a the smartest guy in Cloud's team, he is tall, his hair is short and blond, blue eyes. He is a engineer. He lives with a woman called Shera in a city called Rocket town and made the project of the first rocked in his world. He uses a spear as a weapon.

11)Vincent Valantine: He is an ex-Turk member. He has long and black hair, uses black cloth, a big and red cloak a bit tear up in the end, his left arm has many parts covered by some kind of armor with gold color and uses a shotgun as a weapon. He looks like twenty-eight, but he much more older than that because of Hojo experiments on him. Vicent loved Lucrecia, however she didn't loved him. Lucrecia married with Hojo and was pregnant of him. When Vincent tried to talk to him, Hojo shot Vincent and made experiments on him.

12)Reno: He is a Turk member. He has red and hair. He and Rude are really funny. He uses a silver and small staff as weapon.

13)Rude: He is a Turk member. He is bald. He fight using his fists. In the movie he and Reno fight against Loz and Yazoo.

14)Elena: She is a Turk member. She has short and blond hair. She uses some magic and fighting skills. She has a crush for Tseng. They are the only ones who acts professionally.

15)Tseng: He is a Turk member. There isn't much about him. He has long and black hair. He was almost killed in Ancient Temple.(If someone watched the anime called YuYu Hakusho, He looks a lot like Sakyo).

16)Cait Sith: it is a robot cat controlled by Reeve. It has a small golden crown on the head, a red cloak and black fur on the back, arms and legs and it is white on the nose and belly. It uses rides a big robot mogle(it is a creature which appears in almost all final fantasy games. It is white and has two little red bat wings. In the movie Cait's mogle disappeared and it was riding Nanaki, but I am a Red XIII fan, so I can't let that happen). This the Cait Sith number two, because the first was destroyed in Ancient Temple.

17)Reeve: He is the guy who control Cait Sith. He made Cait Sith work as a spy in Cloud's team, but he regretted and stated to help Cloud.

18)Hojo: Shephiroth's father. He was a mad scientist who made experiments with Lucrecia, Cloud and Vincent. He was killed in a battle against Cloud's team.

19)Sephirtoth: He is the swordsman who appears in Rai's nightmares. His master plan was summon a meteor to collide with the planet, that way he could merge himself with the lifestream and became invincible, but Cloud and his friends managed to ruin his plans…temporally.

20)Jenova: She is the floating head who also appear in Rai's nightmares. I have a correction to make: her eyes are purple not yellow. She is also known as the "Calamity that came from sky". She came to Cloud's Earth using a meteor as a ship. She crashed in the planet and killed almost all Ancients.

21)Lucrecia Crescent: She gave birth to Sephiroth. When he was inside of her, Hojo injected Jenova cells inside her. Lucrecia is alive and can't die due Jenova cells. When she asked to Vincent if her son was still alive, he lied and said that Sephiroth was dead, because she would be really ashamed if she found about what her son had become.

22)Kadaj: The man with medium sized hair who spied Raimundo. He uses a Japanese sword with two blades. He , Loz and Yazoo are part of Sephiroth.

23)Loz: The man with short hair who was spying Raimundo. He uses some kind of a mechanical glove, when activated two small thorns appear and his punch can be so powerful as someone using the Fist of Tebigong. He can became really fast when he becomes blue.

24)Yazoo: The man with longer hair who was spying Raimundo. He uses two pistols which have blades, they can are useful to close and far battles.

Another things about Final Fantasy 7:

1)Materia: they are small balls made by solid lifestream. They have incredible powers. The red ones are summon, the green ones are magic, the yellow are command, the blue ones are support and the purple ones are independent.

2)Lifestream: This is the power that fix a planet when it is damaged and keep the world working. Without this, the planet die after a few moments.

3)Limit break: It is the occult power inside of everyone. This power comes out when the "limit gauge" is full, in another words in critical moments it comes out easily.

4)Shadow Creeps: they are the dogs that attacked the temple in the chapter 9 of Secrets.

5)Geostigma: The disease that only appear in people who has JENOVA cells in the blood.

6)The Turks: They are, how can I say, a group of elite fighters who works for Rufus. They all wear black suit.

7)Weapons: Most of them have names of precious jewel. There are Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald and Ultima. They are gigantic mechanical monsters created by the Ancients. Sephiroth started to control them to protect him.

8)The Ancients: They were a race that could communicate with the planet. They looked like humans. Jenova destroyed them all, but Aeris and her mother.

Timeline: two years after the game ends

End of the Resume

* * *

I hope I could help you with this small resume. The first chapter is coming as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie)

Thanks for your reviews.

Sorry for my Grammar mistakes and for taking so long to update

* * *

.

**Night discussions **

You was surprised and scared when she saw Rai's eyes. Raimundo noticed that she was looking at him frightened, then he asked: "My love, what's wrong?". When the dragon of wind asked this his eyes started change back to its original color and his pupils also came back to normal.

Wuya saw this and she explained: "Your eyes were different when you woke up. They were cold green and your pupils were like cat's. And now they come back to normal.". Rai didn't know what to say '_Why my eyes changed? I think that man is the responsible for this. My eyes like his. Oh boy, she will probably want to know if I know something about it. What am I thinking she WILL want know!'_ Rai thought.

Before Wuya could say something Omi appeared in Rai's room. Omi pointed at Wuya and said with an accusing tone: "Why did you summoned those dogs and why you stole the Dragon Crown? I see that you traitor also woke up. You both have something to do with this! I knew you were evil!!!" Rai was about to defend himself and his love when Master Fung, Dojo, Kimiko and Clay appeared in Rai's room.

Master Fung said to Omi trying to calm him down: "Young monk, we doesn't have any proof that they did it. To tell the truth I don't think they did it because why would she send dogs after a shen gong wu and then they run away with it and she summons stone creatures not dogs." "I think it must be some clever plan of hers it is the only explanation! Maybe she learned how to summon dogs have any of you ever thought that?" Omi replied.

Kimiko, Clay and Dojo thought Omi was probably write, but before any of them could say something Master Fung tried to calm them down: "We are all tired and a little confused with just happened. Blaming Wuya and Raimundo won't help to solute the problem. Eventually you will realize Wuya became a good person.".

"With all respect sir, I can't sleep near them. Do you mind if I sleep in the Great Hall?" asked Clay. "Can I sleep there too?" asked Kimiko and Omi in unison. Master Fung sighed and allowed them to sleep there. The three monks took their pillows and some sheets and went to the great hall without talking to Raimundo and Wuya.

Before leave Rai's room Master Fung said with a small smile: "They will understand that you, Wuya, isn't evil anymore and Rai, they will also see that you didn't betray them, you just followed your heart and your love made Wuya became good. Give them some time to understand. Have a good night.". The ex-heylin witch and the dragon of wind replied together: "Have a good night too." They watched Master Fung leave the room.

Rai asked Wuya why Master Fung was being so nice with them and the others don't. Wuya explained to him that Fung was the only one there who believed she was good now and he even allowed they stay in the temple.

Raimundo felt the pain in his arm coming back, but this time the pain wasn't so strong. Put a hand on Rai's left arm and slowly pulled back Rai's left sleeve showing him the black spots on his arm. Rai could only say: "What the… Do you know what is this, my love". "Unfortunately, I don't. But I think you know exactly what's going on with you. Please Rai, talk to me. Tell me what's happening to you.".

Rai didn't had other choice. He knew she would find out if he tried to hide anything. He told her everything about the nightmares, about the evil swordsman, the head and also about the beautiful woman who was going to help him.

Wuya was astonished. She didn't know what to say. Then she noticed that Rai's pain was growing and she started to stroke his forehead and said a gentle tone: "Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need. We can talk about your nightmares at morning".

Rai looked at her beautiful eyes and a single tear fell from the corner of his eyes and said smiling: "Thank you my love." then they kissed. After thirty minutes, Rai fell asleep.

In another world:

"Did you finished?" Barret asked Cid. "This the tenth time you asked me this! When it is finished I'll tell you." Cid answered angrily. "Barret let Cid work. We have to find Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo before it is too late" Cloud said. Barret just crossed his arms impatiently.

They were in Boogen Hangen's lab in Cosmo Canyon. There were Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Nanaki, Cait, Shera and surprising there were also Rufus and the four Turk members.

"We've been waiting for too long and we haven't slept for two days." Reno said. "None here is asking for you to stay. It was because of your boss we are in this mess." Yuffie said pointing at Reno. Nanaki looked at Yuffie and said: "It is no use we argue now. If we keep having this discussions The Reunion is going to happen and we can't allow that! It will be better if we work together at least until this is over."

Reno smiled and said: "I agree with the cat." Red XIII looked angrily at him and said: "I'll let this pass just once. Don't even think about calling me cat again. Just because a am a feline it doesn't mean I'm a cat. Cait is the cat here, well a robot cat."

Vincent just looked at the Huge Materia (AN: there are only four. A red, blue, green and yellow. They are extremely powerful materia) which were giving power to that machine and thought: '_I wonder if we we'll reach in time. I hope Lucrecia never finds out what really happened to her son. It would make her really sad. I would like to know where she is now and what she is doing.'_ "What are you thinking about?" said Cait to Vincent. Vincent didn't replied. "Geez. If you lay down we'll think you are dead. You need to learn how to show some emotions like all the other humans." Vincent looked at the robot and said: "This a funny thing for a robot to say.". "At least try relax a bit." Said the robot. Vincent didn't replied that too. Cait gave up. Try to make a long chat with Vincent was practically impossible.

"The portal is almost done a few more hours and it is done." Said Shera whos was working next to Cid. "Did you remember to make the portal big enough to our airship or we will just walk in another world?" Asked Vincent. Cid slapped his forehead and said"#$! How could I forget this! Now it is going to take even more time to make this work.". "I think we should rest a little. It is going to be useless if we manage to reach another world and fight against Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo too tired. Let's get some sleep and continue later." Cloud said. He was really tired and his Geostigma was hurting a little. He didn't want to the others know that.

The others agreed with his idea and one by one they left Boogen Hagen's lab, but Nanaki who slept in his old room. Tifa and Cloud were walking together to the inn when Tifa spoke: "Your Geostigma is hurting, doesn't it?" Cloud looked surprised at her and thought: _'How did she know? When she think she is right there is no point try to fool her.'_ "Yes, it is hurting just a little, how did you figured it out?" He asked. "I've know you since we were kids. I could see in your eyes you were feeling pain. You don't need to hide that."

Cloud smiled and stopped to look at the full moon and he said: "Do you think the sky will be the same in that world? The Moon, the stars will they be the same?" Tifa stopped at his words she looked at him and saw his worried face and it wasn't because of sky! He was worried because of the children who were kidnapped by Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. He only said that to try avoid talk about that. She got near him and put her right hand on his left shoulder and said with a gentle tone: "Don't worry. We'll find Denzel and the other kids. Let's have some sleep." They continued to walk to the inn.

Everyone had some trouble sleep( with the exception of Cait Sith, because it is a robot, so it doesn't sleep.) and they wondered if they were going to win the battle.

End of chapter 1

* * *

I'm finally making longer chapters .I hope you enjoyed. The second chapter is coming as soon as possible and it will have some action don't worry. I accept all kinds of criticize(even flames). 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie).

Thanks for your reviews.

Sorry for my Grammar mistakes and for taking so long to update. I'm really sorry.

* * *

**The black materia**

It was 7:00 a.m. . Kimio, Omi and Clay couldn't sleep well. They had breakfast and started do they chores, although they weren't in mood for that. When Kimiko finished her chores, she went outside the temple to try think about what happened last night. She saw Dojo staring at the clouds. She waited a few seconds to gather some courage and walked near him and asked: "Are you ok?" Dojo slowly turned his head to look at her and replied: "I…was just thinking. It was a wacky night." They didn't said anything else for a minute.

Then Kim boroke the silence asking blushing a little: "Did those things hurt you?". "No…They just scared me a little." They both blushed. "Kimiko…There's thing I want to say…" Kimiko knew exactly what it was about. "Please Dojo, don't say anything someone may hear." "But…" Their faces got closer and closer when Omi appeared and said: "What are you doing?" Kimiko froze. Dojo looked at Omi and lied: "Kimiko asked me to see if there was something on her face. See there is nothing." Omi just smiled and said: "Okay, let's look for Master Fung. There's a thing I want to ask him." "Why don't you go. We will go after you" Kimiko said seating a little. Omi nodded and left.

Kimiko sighed and said: "That was close. How did you made up that lie so quick?" Dojo blushed a little and said: "Well, I had a backup plan, if someone appeared." The dragon of fire crossed her arms on her chest and said trying not to shout: "You're luck, because Omi is innocent. If it were other person your lie wouldn't work." She calmed down little and with a gentle voice she said: "Let's go look for Master Fung". "But Kim, I still have something to say to you". "Please don't say. You can put us in deep troubles". Then Kimiko just walked away. "I just wanted to say: 'I love you'…" Dojo wishpered before go after Kim.

Raimundo was still asleep. Wuya didn't slept the whole night just watching Rai sleep. Master Fung entered in the room look at the two and asked: "You stayed the whole night watching Raimundo?" "Wuya look at the old monk and answered: "Of course. I can't let nothing bad happen to the person I love. Look I know you believe I'm good person now and I appreciate that you allowed us stay here, but the other monks…They could try something." Master Fung smiled a little and said: "Give them some time. They will find out eventually".

Omi, Kim, and Dojo found Clay and they went to see the last place they wanted to talk with Master Fung: Rai's room. When they entered into Rai's room they gave Wuya a venom look. She just ignored them. Moi looked at his Master and asked: "Can we talk to you in private?" "The old monk just said: "Omi you can talk here. Try understand that Wuya is good now."

Before any of them could say something Wuya and gasped any yelled together: "**A** **NEW SHEN GONG WU REVEALED ITSELF**". That scream woke up Raimundo. "Why did you screamed?" asked Rai a bit confused. "I had to agree with **him** this time. Why did you screamed so loudly just because of a shen gong wu?" Clay asked. Dojo explained: "Because I never felt such powerful shen gong wu before." "Neither do I" said Wuya". "So it will be better if we all go to see the scroll" said The dragon of wind. "What do you mean by **we?**". asked Kim furiously. "They are going if us and end of discussion". Ordered Master Fung.

They went to see the shen gong wu scroll. When they looked at it they saw a man holding a stone with his right hand and it was written Materia. "I don't remember this wu." Said Dojo and Wuya. It will be better if you all go to see it." The elder monk said. They weren't paying any attention to the scroll when Dojo was closing it, so they didn't saw hair growing up on the little man's head and a large sword appearing on his left hand.

When they went outside the temple Dojo changed to his huge size. Omi, Kimiko and clay jumped on Dojo's and he(Dojo) said: "There's no way I'm allowing these two go on my back." "We don't need you to travel" Wuya said before creating a military plane with two seats. "So Rai, Let's go" The witch said. When the two were inside of the plane Raimundo asked: "Huh Wuya, Do you know how to pilot this?" She chuckled and answered "Don't worry my love. I'm a 1500 years old witch. Of course I can." They both smiled before Wuya turned on the plane and Dojo went toward the Shen gong wu.

They arrived on Sahara desert. They Found Jack Spicer holding the new wu. "If it isn't the xiaolin losers and the traitor. Wuya gave a death glare to Jack Spicer and spoke: "Just hand over the stone Spicer, before I hurt you." Jack swallowed dryly. He knew she was serious He tried to cover his fear saying: "I want to see you try. JACK-BOTS ATTACK!" Then appeared twenty robots. Wuya just summoned her stone golems and they crushed the robots. "What were you saying?" Said Wuya raising an eyebrow. Jack sweat dropped.

"Well, bye losers" he said when he activated his small helices and tried to flew away, but Omi jumped and grabbed the Wu and said: "Jack sipcer I challenge you to xiaolin showdown". "Okay, but I choose the challenge. It will me a hundred meters race. My two-ton tunic against your running shoes" The evil genius said. Everyone got surprised with the wus Jack chose. "GONG YI TAMPAI." Jack and Omi yelled.

Flash

When the race started Omi won running at sound speed. Jack could barely move.

Flash

"You won this time, but I'll win next" Jack said before he flew away .Everyone were extremely confused. "Why did the snake chose that shen gong wus to the showdown?" Asked Clay scratching his head. "I've been with him for too much time. He many times isn't exactly a genius, but it was really weird even for him." I didn't asked you" Clay said sharply. "Let's go back". Rai suggested _'It will take too much time to convice them that my love isn't evil'_ And they went back to the temple.

Inside Jack Spicer's house:

Jack was pissed. He turned to Loz and Yazoo and said: "Because of your stupid plan I've lost three sheng gong wus today.". Loz grabbed Jack by his scoat and lifted him this way they made an eye contact and said with a sharp voice: "Stop whimpering you morn. You make me sick." Jack thought:. '_I think it will be more healthy if I don't complain near of these two.'_

Yazoo looked at Jack and said: "Technically you only lost two sheng gong wus.". Jack got confused. "What do you mean by only two? Omi and I had a showdown. How can that little black stone not be a sheng gong wu?". Yazoo smirked evilly and answered: "Nothing is impossible to our mother Spicer. One more thing: Only obey us without making questions for our own good. If you do everything right, you're going to you're your reward for your services. Now listen to the next step of our plan…" .

In another world:

Cid finally finished the machine. It was outside of Boogen Hangen's lab. It wasn't a big (Cid managed to made it compact), it had an antenna on the top and the four huge material were inside of it.

The Highwind(the name of Cid's airship) was out of the Cosmo Canyon. Shera and Cid were making the final adjustments in the machine while Cait, Nanaki, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Reno Rude, Tseng and Elena were waiting.

They all got surprised when they saw Reeve and Marlene approaching them. Reeve had a black eye. Barret got furious. He told Reeve to take care of Marlene in Midgar while they went to another world fight against Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

"WHATE THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF MARLENE AND YOU BRING SHE HERE!! AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENNED TO YOUR RIGHT EYE???" Barret shouted at Reeve. Reeve did not want to go down to the level of Barret he(Reeve) just said calmly: "Look, I'm nor in mood to hear this. I just brought Marlene here just let her see you going to that world." "You still didn't answered why you have a black eye". Said Vincent. Marlene started to giggle then everyone knew why.

Cait covered his eyes with his right hand/paw and said: "I can't believe that my creator was beaten up by a six years old girl!" Yuffie, Barret, Cid and Reno started laugh loudly, Tifa and Cloud just smiled and the others just looked shocked at Reeve.

Barret approached Marlene and put her on his right shoulder and said proudly: "That's my girl. She growing up so strong as her father". Reeve glared at Barret and said: "In my opinion she is staying too much time with Tifa.". Marlene looked at her father and said blushing a little: "I wanted to see you leaving, but Mr. Reeve said that we shouldn't leave Midgar, then I 'forced' him to bring me here. I know what I did was wrong and irresponsible.".

Barret put his daughter back on the floor, looked at her eyes and said: "What you did was wrong. Coming here, not for punching Reeve hehe…But I know how you feel. You can see us leave, then you have to promise me you'll behave.". Marlene smile and said: "OK, I promise.". '_She is **really** staying to much time with Tifa.'_ Reeve thought.

"Ok the machine is ready. Let's go." Said Shera. "What do you man by: 'Let's go.?' You're not coming." "WHAT!? You can't leave me behind." She said. "You can't go for two reasons: First, it's too dangerous. Second, You're only going to be in our way." Cid explained. "I'm not so defenseless you know." Shera said showing a gun which was hidden inside of a pocket on her smock. Cid was really surprised at seeing the gun. He said: "this doesn't solve the second problem. You're not going! End of discussion." "But…" She tried to reply but Cid was already walking away to exit of Cosmo Canyon. "He is just worried with you. Don't be mad at him." Red XIII tried to cheer her up. Shera sighed and said: "I know… He always treated me like that. I think it is time for you guys go now." The other nodded and left. '_Cid should know me better'_ Sher thought and chuckled and then left too.

When they arrived at the Highwind Cid said: "Okay. Lets go". He pressed a bottun on the a remote control and the Machine create a portal on the Cosmo Canyon. Cid tunerd on the airship and they left.

End of chapter 2

* * *

In the next chapter the monks and the Cloud's team are going to meet. Please review. I accept all kinds of criticize(even flames). 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie).

Thanks for your reviews.

Sorry for my Grammar mistakes and for taking **SO** long to update(I had a major author's block). I'm really sorry.

* * *

**The meeting**

When the monks, Dojo and Wuya returned to the temple, they had to agree with one thing: the new shen gong wu was really weird! "I wonder what it does." Asked Raimundo. "No one asked you, traitor." Omi said bitterly. "Can you please stop calling me traitor. I did nothing wrong. The only thing I did was make Wuya became human again. She is good now! Can't you see that?" Rai tried to explain to Omi, but it was useless.

"How about we just ask Master Fung about this new shen gong wu?" Clay tried to calm down Omi. Clay and Kimiko were starting to wonder if Wuya was really evil. She did nothing wrong and was even helping them to get the wus. But they still had their doubts.

Once they entered into the temple, the older monk gave them congratulations. Omi said proudly: "I won the showdown. It was really easy. This isn't a surprise, after all I'm the strongest monk in-training here!" Wuya wishpered in Rai's right ear: " Is he always like this?" Raimundo answered in the same low-tone voice: "Sometimes he is worse than that."

"Good job young monks and Wuya." Master Fung congratulated them. "Master Fung, sir, something really weird has happened. Spicer didn't even tried win the showdown! Unless the dirty snake has gone stupid, he has something under his sleeve." "What he could hide under a sleeve?" Omi asked innocently. "Never mind Omi." Rai just said. Omi gave him a angry look and said: "I didn't asked you! Traitor!" Rai decided to not reply, he knew it was useless.

Before they could speak more they heard a monk yelling: "**THE TEMPLE IS UNDER ATTACK!**" They ran out side and saw innumerous of the devilish dogs which attacked the temple other day. "These things again?!" Dojo said surprise and a little scared(he almost was eaten by one of these). "How about we kick their butts?" Kimiko suggested. "For the first time I agree with you." Said Wuya looking at Kimiko. '_Maybe she isn't evil anymore. Maybe…_' Kim thought.

When they were about to begin the battle, they saw a huge hole appear in the sky and an airship came out of it. The airship landed outside the temple. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cait, Red XIII , Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Reno and Rude came out of the ship. "Hey look! We have a 'greeting committee'.". Yuffie said holding her huge Shuriken and looking ate the dogs inside the temple. "And there are people over there too. We have to help them." Red XIII said. "So why are we discussing here? Let's just go!" exclaimed Reno. "Hey! Who said you are the boss, it's Cloud." Yuffie protested. "I hate to say that, but Reno is right. Let's help them." Cloud said. So they ran inside the temple.

Omi and the others saw a group of people coming inside of the temple all he could say was: "Look the dogs have allies". Suddenly the dogs started to attack Cloud's team. "You should stop judging what you see so fast. The appearances almost never is what they seem to be" Wuya lectured Omi and he didn't like that. When he was about to protest Raimundo suggest: "I think we should help them before they get hurt." "Since when you care about other people?" Omi asked with an angry look on the face. "Omi stop with that. Raimundo is right we have to help them." Mater Fung said The monks ran the help Cloud and his friends.

"Hey kids don't get involved or you will get hurt!" Cid tried to warn the monks. "Who are you calling 'kids' old man? You are the one who should back off!" Protested Wuya before she disposes a dog with a green blast of magic.

"Thyphoom Boom Wind!" Rai shouted as the wind lifted the dogs and threw them on one of the wall of the temple.

"Seismic Kick Earth" Clay shouted when he hit his right foot on the ground making the two walls of earth came from the ground and smashed them.

"Judollet Flip Fire"(AN: I don't remember how to right this one correctly, sorry for that) Kim shouted while se jumped and incinerated some shadow creeps

"Tsunami Strike Water." Omi said as he summoned water to stab the dogs.

Dojo became huge and started to burn the monsters. Master Fung and the other monks started to use their martial arts to destroy the show creeps.

Vincent started to stare the Brazilian boy. A shadow creep was about to attack to attack Vincent from behind, when he aimed without looking behind him and he shot the dog. "How does he do this?" Reno asked Tifa "We don't know and don't even try understand." She answered.

Yuffie threw her shuriken destroying seven dogs then she ran on the wall to doge the others dogs and grabbed her weapon she kept destroying dogs which were appearing even more. She was surround by the devilish animals and they jumped to try kill her, however she could teleport in time to avoid the attack.

Barret was destroying as more dogs he could with his hand machine gun to destroy as more dogs he could. Cid was stabbing the shadow creeps with his spear. Cait looked at the monsters and said: "Hey, what about a little gamble?" He said as he threw 2 dice they both had a six on top, they exploded destroying about 10 dogs. "You lost!" He said happy. "What a bad pun." Complained Reno after hit one dog with his small staff. "Blame Reeve." Cait replied coldly.

Red XIII was bitten by a shadow creep on his front right leg. He gasped in pain, but he could say: "**FIRE 1**" and flames consumed the monster. The wond wass deep and was bleeding. Tifa saw Nanaki wounded and punched the dogs to open a path to her friend. She kneel bore him and said: "**Cure 2" **and a beautiful green light appeared all over Red's body completely healing the wond. "You have to be more careful Red. You are the type of person who gets harmed so easily! What's going on?" She asked they got up. She gave a right hook on a dog which tried to jump on them. "I…was thinking about something else. I'll tell you later." He said to Tifa. "Okay" she replied '_I wonder what is going on his head.'_

Cloud divided his sword in two and started to cut all dogs he saw. _'Destroying the dogs one by one is useless! They keep appearing, unless…'_ Cloud thought as he merged the two swords in oneand a light blue energy started to involve the weapon. _'I hope this work.'_ "**Blade Beam**" he screamed as he hit the sword on the floor making a light blue in a shape of a crescent moon hit on a dog, then the energy divided destroying other dogs and they didn't came back. '_So that's it! Limit break power gets rid of them permanently!'_ He saw Red XIII fighting some dogs. The swordsman asked: "Red, do your Limit level four is ready?" "Yes, but I can't use it here and you know that." Nanaki replied. "I have a plan, don't worry." Nanaki nodded.

"Vincent, Barret, Cid, Reno and Rude grab these kids, Yufffie, Cait and Tifa guide the older people and that lizard near that wall. Red, charge your limit and fire it when I say." "Who are you calling lizard?" Protested Dojo. "And who are calling kids?" said the monks and Wuya in unison. Cid, Barret, Vincent, Reno and Rude grabbed respectively Kimiko, Clay, Rai, Wuya and Omi. "Take your stupid hand out of my rear or I'll cut it off!" Wuya protested. Rai heard that and was about to protest when Vincent told him in a low tone of voice: "Don't worry he saw she fighting. Even he isn't **that** stupid." The dragon of wind started to dislike the red haired guy. "What are you people planning?" Asked one of the elder monks "We're trying to defeat these monsters please come with us. Hey big lizard came with us, if you don't want to get hurt." Yuffie explained. "STOP CALLING ME A LIZARD!!!!! I AM A DRAGON CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT?" Yuffie turned to Dojo and said: "You aren't a dragon. Dragons have big wings and legs. You don't have any of these!" Tifa decided to stop them before the situation got worse: "This isn't time to argue! We can solve this problem later! Now come on." Yuffie and Dojo glared each other and then they ran (flew in Dojo's case) to near of one of the temple's wall.

When they all arrived near the wall all dogs started to run towards them. Cloud looked at Red XIII and said: "Okay Red, use it now!" A red light involved the feline. Nanaki roared: "**COSMO MEMORY!**" The temple, the sky and the floor have disappeared and all everyone could see was stars, like they were floating in the space. They could see stars far away. Suddenly they saw an extremely huge ball of red energy floating over their heads. All monks, Dojo and Wuya didn't know what was happening. They were too shocked to say something. Red XIII started to howl(AN: I know, it's a little weird see a cat howl, but he really does that in game.) and the from the huge ball started to lengthen until it became a powerful blast that annihilated all shadow creeps. Then everyone came back to the temple, but there was no shadow creep to be seen.

None of the xiaolin warriors, but Wuya have seen such power before. They noticed that Red XII wasn't even panting. _'He used all that power and isn't tired? What kind of monster is he?'_ They thought.

Before someone could say something, Vincent approached Raimundo and started to stare him. The dragon of wind was feeling uncomfortable with that. The Brazilian boy decided to ask: "Why are you loo…" He could finish sentence. Vincent grabbed his left arm making Rai gasp in pain.Wuya didn't like Vincent's attitude. She was about to attack the gunner, but she had to stop when he said: "He has **it** too…". "**WHAT**!!!!!" Cloud and his other friends shouted.

"How can that be possible he is from a different dimension!" Barret said confused. "No way! That's impossible. Stop joking Vincent!" "I'm not joking! I never joke and you know that. If you don't believe me see for yourselves." Vincente said, then he quickly pushed away Raimundo left sleeve showing the black spots on his arm.

Cloud and his friends were shocked. "What a minute! Do you people know what the hell is wrong with me? Tell me what's going on!" Vincent looked to Rai and asked: "Do you **really** want to know what's wrong with you?" "Of course I want!". Rai replied. Vincent's face didn't change the expression, it remained almost emotionless when he answered. "I'll be quickly in the explanation: You have alien cells in your body! And now you have a disease called the Star Scar, also know as the Geostigma! " Rai and the other monks gasped.

End of chapter 3

* * *

I'm still having a block, so please forgive me for, but it looks like I'm going to take a little while to update(don't worry, I won't take as much time I took to make this chapter). Please review. I accept all kinds of criticize(even flames). 


	5. Chapter 5

Notes:

1)I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie).

2)Thanks for your reviews.

3)Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

4)I'm sorry for taking **SO** long to update(I had a major author's block). I'm really sorry. I'm also sorry for the "shortness" of this chapter. I know it's barely worthy the wait. Or even not worthy at all. I guess it's the latter. At least I'm self aware…

5)I know you all probably want to kill me, but please wait until at least I'm done with this story.

6)I have to admit I lost almost all my interest for this story, but I'll do my best to keep it alive and end it in this year.

7)I'll give priority to my other current projects and this story will be updated when I'm sure the others aren't going to be delayed by this one. Once again, I'm really sorry for those who enjoyed this story.

* * *

**Beginning of the End**

"What? How? You can't be serious!" Rai said as he released from Vincent's grip.

"We don't know either, so calm down brat!" Reno said.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN? **Bizarre things happened to me during the last days and you came here to say I have alien cells inside my body, then you say me to **CALM DOWN?**" Raimundo yelled at him.

Elena and Tseng punched Reno on his belly making him fly a few meters and they said in union: "Shut up before I rip your tongue of your mouth." After this they looked at each other and ten blushed a little.

"Who are you?" Master Fung asked.

"We're here to prevent that your world and ours don't be destroyed." Rufus said quite bluntly. After looking to the other he continued: "Now answer: What business did the shadow creeps had in this place? Did they tried to take him with them?"

Kimiko approached furiously at him and said "First, you can't just came here and boss us around! Second, how we're supposed to know? Third, the first time they came here they stole a sheng gong wu and this time they just fought against us."

"Nice one damned president" Said Barret crossing his arms looking at Rufus.

Seeing how things were going out of control and to try to avoid any conflict with the newcomers, Master Fung told them: "I think we should all enter into the temple to properly introduce and discuss this matter."

They all went to a large room in the temple. The two groups introduced their names to each other. Then Master Fung sat down on the floor at a meditation position and the monks and Wuya did the same. Dojo was at Master Fung's shoulders.

"Don't you have any chairs?" whined Reno only to receive death glares from Tseng and Elena. He sighed and understood what would happen to him if he opened his big mouth again and he sat down.

The others did the same. Rufus even sat down on the floor without much trouble. He had been just pretending to be needing a wheelchair to move. For safety reasons, Cloud had told Marlene to stay with Reeve in the Highwind in order for them to be safe. Both of them complained. Marlene didn't want to be left behind and Reeve was a bit afraid of Marlene.

Before they could begin with the conversation, Raimundo started to sweat a lot as his Geostigma started to strike him again. His entire body hurt and he felt like passing out at any second.

Wuya noticed this and asked worried: "Are you alright, dear?" But then she turned to Cloud and the other newcomers and asked them: "What exactly is wrong with him? Do you have a cure for this?"

Vincent shook his head as he replied: "We don't know about any cure for this. We came here because we followed the culprits for spreading this disease among many people and kidnapping them."

Suddenly, Raimundo fell unconscious on Wuya's arms. She gasped in surprise as she cursed herself. She could built an entire kingdom, destroy her enemies, but she couldn't heal the person she loved the most.

Master Fung told her to take Raimundo to his room and let him rest there for the time being. Wuya did as she was told. She carried Raimundo in her arms to his room and when she placed him on his bed, she gently caressed his right cheek. She wanted to stay with him, but she was determined to get answers from the newcomers.

When she returned to the main room she watched in horror as they all were fighting against more Shadow Creeps. '_This is getting ridiculous!'_ she thought bitterly and she joined the battle.

She noticed that most of the dog-like monsters were gathered near a wall while the monks and Cloud's group were in the other side. She used this opportunity to make the ground rise to the ceiling in order to smash the monsters which disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

The remaining 'dogs' growled at them at stared at the humans as if they were waiting for the right moment for striking. But then, everyone in the room heard a howling and the Shadow creeps retreated from the room leaving everyone confused.

"That's funny. Why did they attack us like that? And why leave now?" Clay asked scratching the back of his head.

Omi smiled brightly as he said: "They must have discovered it was pointless fighting with me!"

Tifa leaned to Kimiko and asked: "Is he always like that?"

Kimiko answered shrugging: "You have no idea."

Cloud nodded before he said: "Yes…It's almost like they were after something and retreated after getting it. But what it could be?"

They all remained in silence for a few seconds. Wuya's eyes went wide as she rushed to check on Raimundo. The other followed her having a bad feeling about this whole situation.

As soon as she got there, the room was a mess and he wasn't there anymore.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

1)I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie).

2)Thanks for your reviews.

3)Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

* * *

**Possesion**

"No…NO!" Wuya yelled desperately. She cursed herself for her own inability of foreseeing this outcome.

"We should have known they would do this again!" Cid said frustrated.

Dojo, the monks and Wuya looked at the man a bit confused. Noticing this, Vincent decided to explain the situation to them: "We're dealing with three men named: Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. They kidnapped children, teenagers and even adults who had the same disease as that boy. They are pieces of a being known as Sephiroth and they want to gather everyone with Genova cells, which are the cause of the Geostigma and merge in order to summon Sephiroth back to the world. If they accomplish that, we're going to be in a lot of trouble and it could be the end of all worlds because he holds a great destructive power."

"What? So they intend to use Raimundo to bring forth **another** end of the world. I knew he was evil!" Omi said out loud only to receive a death glare from Wuya. The other just sighed not really sure how to react. Omi was pretty stubborn most of the time.

"What do we do now?" asked Kimiko quickly changing the subject.

"We have to follow him. It can't have gone too far. Let's go use the Highwind, which is our airship and follow it from above." Cloud suggested.

Dojo coughed to call their attention and grew large on an empty are next to the room: "We don't need an airship." He said smirking.

The people from the other dimension were taken aback by this, but they decided to hold any question about it later.

When they all got outside of the temple, they could see in the horizon flying robots approaching the temple.

'_I can't believe they forced me too buy them time._' Jack Spicer thought as he flew around thanks to his helicopter backpack. He had brought with him an army of his Jack-bots.

When Jack Spicer got close enough to the temple he ordered: "Jack-bots attack!"

But what none of them noticed was that the Highwind took of and flew right above the robots and unleashed several bombs on them.

The knock back of the explosions sent Jack flying, but Dojo quickly grabbed him in middle air.

"What the…" muttered Cid as he heard his cellphone ringing. It showed it was Shera's number who was calling him. He groaned and talked: "I told you to stay at home!" He said out loud in the phone.

But she only chuckled and replied: "When it was the last time I obeyed you?"

Cid groaned before he hung up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raimundo was still unconscious as he was carried by a shadow creep. The dog-like monster was carrying him on its back.

The monster ran for a few miles into a forest near a mountain. There was a cave at the base of the mountain and the shadow creep got into it.

The shadow creep walked deep into the cave until it reached a natural pool inside of it. As soon as it got there, the monster vanished making Raimundo fall on the ground. Inside of the water there was Kadaj who was in the middle of it. He smirked seeing how his plan was working perfectly.

A man with short silver hair approached the boy and examined his body. As he suspected the black materia was in his pocket. As soon as he picked it up he threw it to Kadaj who placed the stone inside of the water turning the crystal clear pool its color to pitch black. Around the pool there were many children, teenagers and even some adults. They already drank the water produced by Kadaj and because of that they were acting as if they were zombies. They couldn't think straight and could only obey the three silver haired men.

However, this water produced along with the black materia was special. Yazoo told Loz to bring the xiaolin monk of wind to near the black pool and when he did it, Loz placed his hand into the water and used his hand to take some of it.

He guided his hand to Raimundo's mouth and made him swallow the water. As soon as he swallowed it, he woke up feeling a horrible pain in his body. He could even hear a female voice chanting in his head:

"_Noli manere, manare in memoria_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

_Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

_Ferum terribile, ferum fatum_

_Noli manare, manere in memoria_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

_Veni, mi fili. __Veni, mi fili  
Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum  
Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili  
Hic veni, da mihi..._

_Noli manere in memoria  
Saevam iram et dolorem  
Ferum terribile fatum  
Ille iterum veniet_

_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili_

_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili  
(Qui mortem invitavis)  
Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili  
(Poena funesta natus)  
Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili  
(Noli nomen vocare)  
Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili  
(Ille iterum veniet)_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth_[1]

After It finished chanting, Raimundo's body started to glow as he screamed in agony. A dark feathered wing came out of the right side of his back and completely enveloped the boy as if it were a cocoon.

When the wing unwrapped him, it wasn't Raimundo anymore to whom the wing was attached to. It was a really long silver haired man wearing a black and white armor holding a ridiculously long sword.  
Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo said in union: "Welcome back, brother Sephiroth!"

End of chapter 5

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. I know it was a short chapter. I'm really sorry for that.

[1] translation to English (this is actually the song One winged Angel from the FF7 movie):

Won't remain, remain in memory

Sephiroth, Sephiroth

Raging anger, anger and misery

Sephiroth, Sephiroth

Fierce terror, fierce fate

Won't to remain, remain in memory

Sephiroth, Sephiroth

Come, my son. Come, my son  
Come here, give me death once more  
Come, my son. Come, my son  
Come here, give me...

Won't remain in memory  
Raging anger and misery  
Fierce, terrible fate  
The second advent

My son, come, come, come, my son

My son, come, come, come, my son  
(By death's invitation)  
My son, come, come, come, my son  
(Painful tainted birth)  
My son, come, come, come, my son  
(Won't call the name)  
My son, come, come, come, my son  
(The second advent)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth

Sephiroth


	7. Chapter 7

Notes:

1)I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie).

2)Thanks for your reviews.

3)Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

* * *

**Reunion**

Sephiroth was standing now in front of everyone. He looked at the people infected by geostigma and smirked darkly. He found that situation to be quite amusing in fact.

Kadaj walked out of the water and approached his 'older brother' not caring that he was completely wet. Loz and Yazoo were already by his side. When he arrived his said with a grin: "It's good to have you back. As you can see, the reunion is near of happening. Soon the entire Genova family will be one. All we have to do now is get our last 'brother', Cloud and then our mother…"

However Sephiroth cut him off by chuckling. The three man wearing entirely black didn't know what he found so funny, but Sephiroth explained with a cold tone of voice: "I'm fully aware of mother's whishes…You have no need to explain them to me."

Kadaj had to admit he was taken aback by that comment, but he decided not to dwell much into that, after all their mother knew what was the best for them. Then he remembered about the sheng gong wu they had stolen. According to Genova's order, which she gave her three sons through whispers in their minds, that artifact should be given to Sephiroth once he was fully awake.

He summoned a shadow creep to get the Dragon Crown deeper inside of the cave and while they waited there was a very weird silence for Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Finally Loz spoke: "So, do we go there and go take Cloud by force, then?"

Yazoo nodded as he answered: "Yes. We must bring him here and make the preparations to make him drink from the dark water."

Sephiroth turned to him and said: "Cloud has already been infected by the Black Materia some years ago and he was purged from its influence. It's pointless try do it again. He's immune to the dark water."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Kadaj raising an annoyed eyebrow. That wasn't what they had originally planned. If they couldn't control Cloud's mind then how would they achieve the reunion? These were the questions plaguing Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo's minds.

The shadow creep returned with the sheng gong wu and gave it to Sephiroth who looked at it with a dark smile. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and told his 'brothers': "We don't need Cloud or even these infected people to achieve the Reunion."

The other three man were taken by surprise by that comment. Sephiroth continued before they could react: "Mother is already within me. She had transported herself to this body when she got the chance. Geostigma is her punishment on the entire human kind for daring to defy her. She'll plague all worlds and all dimensions with my help." Then his body started to glow a dark aura. "You are nothing but mere pieces of me. It's time for you three to return to where you belong!"

"What? That wasn't…" Kadaj started drawing his sword.

"What was promised to you?" Sephiroth finished for him. "You all always knew, from the very beginning you were a piece of me. Did you think I wasn't going to want to become whole again?"

They all drew their weapons, but before they could attack Sephiroth they all turned into a mass of green energy. Sephiroth opened his mouth and the three energies got into his mouth. He swallowed them all and with a satisfied smirk. "Turning my missing pieces into lifestream was so easy, but mother could have at least tamed them a little better…" he mumbled to himself.

He looked at all people infected with geostima and had an idea. 1_Maybe I can use these zombies as flesh shields_' Sephiroth thought a smirk as he placed the Dragon Crown on his head. "Dragon Crown" he said out loud in order to activate it.

He felt his entire body overflow with power. His black feathered with turned into a black dragon wing, his pupils became cat like, and his entire body changed as well. A long and silver dragon muzzle appeared on his face, his hands turned into claws and his entire body turned into an anthropomorphic dragon with the same black and white color pattern of his clothing. He also remained with his long silver hair and even his long sword remained untouched.

He left the cave and giving a mental command to the infected people, they all followed him. Sephiroth had completed the reunion and reached the peak of his powers. He also had absorbed the black material alongside Kadaj. They all marched towards the Xiaolin Temple to finally defeat Cloud and fulfill his ambitions.

End of chapter 6

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. I know it was a short chapter. I'm really sorry for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Author notes:

1)I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie).

2)Thanks for your reviews.

3)Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

4)Happt Corpus Christi everyone.

* * *

**Incoming Disaster**

Wuya grabbed jack Spicer by the collar and raised him to be able to show him how furious she was. The pale boy swallowed dry as he remembered how near she got from actually killing him last time she became human.

"I-I can explain…" the boy started.

"You have 10 seconds to explain why are you here. I have no time to waste with you and I hardly think that anyone here would mind if I get rid of you permanently." Wuya cut him off clenching her teeth.

Tifa didn't like her words and was about to ask her to put that red-haired boy back on the floor and focus on more important matters, when Jack opened his mouth and told them everything: "Look…I was just sent here because three scary looking guys with silver hair and some weird leather outfit ordered me to delay you. I didn't have much choice, they would kill me if I refused."

Cloud immediately asked: "Are those men called Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo?"

Jack blinked for a while and said a bit confused: "yes. They told me that their names were exactly these. Do you know them?"

"More than you can imagine…" Cloud said under his breath.

But what Jack said infuriated Wuya even more: "So, you're with the people who kidnapped Raimundo! Give me a good reason to not dispose you right now!"

Jack whined: "What part of 'they would have killed me' you don't understand? I didn't have a choice!"

Wuya growled: "We all have choices. You could have done something right for once, but you preferred to wage your tail to them. I bet that they promised you power or something like that and you believed them!"

"Well, you did the exact same thing with me! After you got a new helper you ditched me without thinking twice." Jack tried to defend himself.

The heylin witch immediately let the boy go. But the reason why she did it was because his words took her by surprise. What he said was nothing but the truth. She really crossed on him after she got better help. If it weren't for Raimundo she would have remained the same old evil person she once was. She was thankful to Raimundo for showing her the light and she was even more determinate to save him for his captive.

She gave a deep breath and looked down at the trembling Jack Spicer. He truly thought he was done for. "Scram." She said.

He raised a confused eyebrow and asked still unsure: "You're letting me go?"

She gritted her teeth and said: "Of course I'm telling you to go,** but **I don't want to ever see you again. Forget everything about sheng gong wus, forget about world domination, because if you ever cross my path again, I won't show you any mercy."

The boy swallowed dry again and quickly activated his personal 'helicopter' and fled from there. All the others were surprised to see her reaction, especially the Xiaolin monks.

Omi truly thought she was going to do something horrible to the so-called evil genius. He was going to stop her if she tried, but he was taken aback by her new attitude. The smaller of the monks shook his head and tried to ditch away the thought that Wuya could really be changing her ways to become a better person. He just couldn't accept that he was wrong all the time.

"Okay…Now that we're done here, can we go find the missing people now?" Yuffie asked trying to get everyone attention back to what really mattered at the moment.

"That won't be necessary!" said a voice from above them.

They all looked up and saw a one-winged dragon-like person flying above them. "How can he fly with just one wing?" asked Clay amused.

Cloud noticed the sword he was carrying and warned the others: "That's Sephiroth. I guess…What did you do?"

The villain smiled and said: "I merely used the sheng gong wu Dragon Crown to achieve the next level of power."

Then they also saw a huge army of shadow creeps and above each one of them there was one of the kidnapped people. Tifa instantly recognized Denzel and yelled for his name, but the boy showed no reaction or whatsoever.

Wuya scanned th dogs and didn't see Raimundo. She turned to the flying dragon guy and demanded: "Where is Raimundo?"

Sephiroth chuckled and answered: "He's inside me, where he should be. You see, 'dad' came to this dimension in order to find someone with potential to become part of me in order to boost my own power and he came across with Raimundo for his and my luck."

Wuya growled at him charging her hands with her green magic: "Then I guess I'll have to rip you apart so I can take him away from you."

End of chapter 7

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Author notes:

1)I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie).

2)Thanks for your reviews.

3)Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

* * *

**OmniSlash**

Wuya was about to blast Sephiroth, when a shadow creep, carrying a girl with brown hair charged against her. It jumped to bite her, but then Cid used his spear to shove it in the beast's mouth making it disappear in a cloud of dust.

The child riding the animal feel on the ground and she remained unmoving, but she was clearly breathing, which really freaked them out.

"Crap! Nobody can use guns! We have to fight hand to hand or use close combat weapons and be careful to not harm them!" Barret said angrily at the enemy's strategy.

And so they started attacking the Shadow creeps doing everything they could to not hurt the people being mind controlled by Sephiroth and Genova. The monks had to refrain from using their elements because they knew that if they used it they would hurt the innocent people as well. That's why the used only their kung-fu to fight.

Wuya, of course, had some good control over her powers and that why she could blast the shadow creeps, but this was making her angrier. She wanted to take on Sephiroth herself. Then she remembered about her stone golems and tried to summon them. But Sephiroth knew of all of her powers thanks to Raimundo's memories.

The black and white dragon gave a mental command to the 'zombies' who were lying around and they all leaped against the red-haired woman destroying her focus. IUn any other time she would have just blasted them away, but she didn't want to hurt innocent people anymore.

Cloud was having a hard time himself as well. When a Shadow Creep leaped against him, he swung his sword to destroy the beast and when he saw the child that fell from it his eyes went wide in shock: "Denzel!"

It was Sephiroth's biggest chance. The man quickly flew towards Cloud with his ridiculously long sword. He was going to slash cloud from above, but the blond man managed to react I time and blocked it with his own sword. The impact made the land crack beneath Cloud's feet.

Suddenly, Cloud detached another sword from his larger one and managed to wound Sephiroth , but it was just a shallow cut on the left shoulder.. He growled in anger and he flew high in sky.

"This ends here!" Sephiroth roared as he extended his arms with each palm of his hands facing each other. Then a bright yellow ball of light appeared between his hands/paws.

Seeing this he quickly attached back his swords together and asked to anyone in particular: "Can someone give me a good impulse here?"

Seeing what he meant Wuya, struggled some kids off her and made the ground abruptly form a pillar, giving Cloud the push he needed.

It started to grow bigger and bigger and it started to look like a miniature of a star. The ball of energy grew and it became three times his own size. "You'll now taste the power of my Super Nova!"

He got read to fire the massive amount of energy and because of that he failed to notice that Cloud was approaching and his sword was shining like gold. He muttered under his breath: "Limit break: Neo Omnislash!"

Then he pointed the huge sword towards the man and it divided in 8 different swords that were scattered around the one-winged dragon. Cloud's entire body shone like gold as he slashed Sephiroth. His body moved to each of his floating weaponas and grabbed then to continue slashing his opponent countless times.

Because of that The energy of the super nova was dissipated and Sephiroth's draconic wing covered himself as his entire body startyed to fade away revealing Raimundo, who was wearing the Dragon Crown.

Cloud quickly picked up the boy in mid air and managed to land safely on the ground thanks to Wuya's magic. As soon as Sephiroth was defeated the children grabing her fell unconscious and all the remaining Shadow creeps disappeared.

The blond man gently placed the xiaolin monk of air on the ground as he looked to check if the others were okay. He let out a relived sigh as he noticed that everyone was fine and that his swords hadn't hit anyone when the fell on the ground.

"We won!" Omi cheered looking at Raimundo's unconscious body.

Wuya rushed towards him and gently checked for vital signs. She gave a sigh in relief when she found out that he was alive. "I'm glad this is over…" she said.

Cloud shook his head and said: "No, it's not. He needs to defeat Sephiroth from within him. If he doesn't succeed, that bastard might use him again." After a brief silence he continued: "It's only up to him now…" The memory how he had to defeat Sephiroth from within him to finally get rid of that man's dark influence was still clear in his mind.

Nobody noticed how the clouds started to gather in the sky ready to rain.

End of chapter 8

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Author notes:

1)I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie).

2)Thanks for your reviews.

3)Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

* * *

**Inner Battle**

Raimundo woke up only to notice that he was in a very weird place. He was over a desert are and the sky was completely divided in small areas resembling television screens.

Each screen showed one of Raimundo's memories. He got up and stared at it confused. Because of that he didn't even notice that someone was approaching him from behind saying softly: "This place is creepy, isn't it?"

The xiaolin monk quickly turned and assumed an offensive stance. After the initial shock he realized who was there. It was a much younger version of himself holding a very familiar teddy bear. "What the…" he said now getting very confused.

The little Raimundo shook his head and told him: "You can call me Rai. As you must have figured it out, I'm you. Well, part of you…" then he pointed to the desert and continued: "This place was much more lively before he invaded. This place is only like this because of him."

"Him?" Raimundo asked getting even more confused. But his eyebrows creased as he gave a sigh before saying: "And I'm now talking to myself. I wonder if this situation qualifies me as a nut job."

Rai hugged the stuffed animal tightly against his little body and said looking straight into Raimundo's eyes: "The bad man with silver hair…"

Raimundo just raised an eyebrow at that, but before he could voice it he hear someone saying: "So, you woke up. It's a pity that I wasn't able to use all my powers. Something kept me from fully absorbing you into me."

Raimundo looked behind him and saw Sephiroth, in his human form. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Sephiroth just ignored him and gave Rai a good look and then he smirked: "I have to admit that this was quite clever. Separate your mind in two and create that little boy was quite efficient in preventing me to fully getting a hold on you. Or you were already separated from him much before?" he mused.

"I said: who are you? Why are you here?" Raimundo asked again not liking the chill running through his spine as he looked at that man.

"Aren't you demanding." Then he gave a dark chuckle and them pointed his long sword to Raimundo and continued: "You don't have to worry. I won't make you two suffer for long. Once I destroy your very soul, your body will finally become the perfect vessel for me."

But suddenly clouds appeared right above them, blocking the view to Raimundo's memories. It started to rain hard and for some reason, both Raimundo and his younger self felt quite pleasant by the feeling of the rain, while Sephiroth seemed to be burned by it.

Then a woman with a long brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red jacket and a pink dress appeared and told Raimundo: "You can defeat him now. I'm weakening him. You have to hurry and use your limit break!"

"My what?" asked Raimundo scratching the back of his head.

"You limit break. The power that is dormant within you. To use it, both of you need to be in perfect sync. You don't have to ashamed of yourself. That little you is part of you. Your innocent side."

"Please, lady, don't tell me I need to hug my inner child." Rai said rubbing his temple.

She chuckled and answered: "No you don't. All you need to do is work with him in order to defeat him."

Raimundo looked at little Rai, but his younger self spoke first: "Don't worry. We can chat as much as we want later. Right now let's kick some but!"

The older boy nodded with a smile, then he turned to the silver haired man who was still suffering from the rain. Then both Raimundo and Rai's bodies became black covered by an blue aura and they said in union: "WUDAI STAR, WIND!"

Then a enormous typhoon appeared in front of Sephiroth, who was deeply weakened by Aeris limit break, "The Great Gospel". He was defenseless as the powerful wind dragged him high in the air. Suddenly the wind subdued and Sephiroth was stating to fall.

Raimundo and Rai wasted no time and sent a two powerful drill-like air blasts towards the man, who tried to defend himself with his sword, but the wind shattered it along with his body. Turning him into nothing but a memory.

Raimundo and Rai turned back to the normal and both were panting hard. Aeris suddenly approached them and told Raimundo: "Tell them I sent a hi and that I can't go back to them because I have new duties. I'm really sorry for that. Tell them that Aeris will be always watching over them."

Then she leaned and touched Raimundo's heart. The boy closed his eyes feeling warm and when he woke up he was under another rain and being hugged by a very relieved Wuya.

End of chapter 9

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. The next chapter will be the epilogue.


	11. Chapter 11

Author notes:

1)I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I also don't own Final Fantasy 7(the game and the movie).

2)Thanks for your reviews.

3)Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

4)just to make something clear: Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay are all 17 years old.

5)Happy Saint John's day.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Wuya hugged her beloved asking over and over again if he was okay, alonge with Cloud and his friends. Raimundo couldn't help but to smile softly as he replied: "Appart from the fact that I feel like I've been hit by a truck, I'm great." He finished saying with a chuckle.

Kimiko sighed as she translated what he had just said for the ones who didn't know him: "He's fine. Don't worry about him."

Raimundo then remembered what Aeris had said to him and the Brazilian teen explained everything that happened within him and how a woman named Aeris helped him out to defeat Sephiroth.

Cloud felt both happy and sad with these news. He was happy that Aeris was alright and that she was looking after everyone. After all. The rain she sent was her limit break, the Great Gospel, which healed everyone's wounds and purged everyone's body from the geostigma. But he wished he could be physically reunited with him.

Tifa could understand Cloud's expression. The fight had always seen the flower girl as her rival in love. But it looked like Cloud still cared a lot for her.

They all were surprised by the people, who were being controlled by Sephiroth regaining their conscience and they were really confused. "I think we should attend them first." Barret suggested.

They all agreed with that and helped the victims of the geostigma. Tifa assisted Denzel and was glad hat everything ended just fine.

Master Fung offered the temple to attend any wounded people, but Yuffie had a foxy smile and raised her left hand which had a wristband with a Cure material connected to an All material and she used it on everyone to heal any possible wound. But they still needed sometime to rest, so they agreed on staying pending their night on the xiaolin temple, before they returned to their own dimension.

At night, everyone laughed how Yuffie snapped at Omi for making a sexist comment and everyone was rather shocked after hearing about Kimiko and Dojo revealed their relationship.

Raimundo invited Wuya outside for some stargazing and his girlfriend happily agreed. They were on a mountain a bit far from the temple and they were both lying on the ground looking at the now clear sky full of stars.

"Wuya, do you think we should tell the others about your diary? I mean everyone must know the truth about Dashi and you." Raimundo suddenly asked.

The former heylin witch remained quiet for a while as she wondered about her beloved's suggestion: "I don't think it's a good idea, my love. Think about it. We had a pretty hard time proving I wasn't a monster to them and if we suddenly start saying that the true monster was Dashi, they would think I'm just a liar and they'll go back hating me…us. Let's leave it like this. We're safe, sound and happy. Maybe one day, the monks might be able to handle the truth, but for now…"

Wuya gently held Raimundo's face with her hands and turned to her and she gave him a passionate kiss.

After she broke it she whishpered to him: "I love you."

Raimundo smiled and said: "I love you too."

Both of them just hugged each other and decided to watch the stars together. They were happy knowing that they had each other for the rest of their lives.

End of story

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm aware that this wasn't my best project. I'm sorry for that, but, please, review.


End file.
